


А кто папочка?

by Scofie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Ставки, беременность, крэк, пост ПД, флафф и крэк
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24037162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scofie/pseuds/Scofie
Summary: Рей беременна, а кто отец ребёнка — неизвестно. Разумеется, участники Сопротивления начинают делать ставки. Вскоре дело принимает довольно странный оборот.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, По Дэмерон/Лея Органа, Рей/Все
Comments: 1
Kudos: 60





	А кто папочка?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Who’s the daddy?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14495673) by [squilf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/squilf/pseuds/squilf). 



> Ничем не обоснованный крэк. События начинаются прямиком после «Последнего джедая».

Когда Рей спасает их на Крейте, все таращатся из-за — ого! — парящих камней. По таращится не из-за парящих камней, хотя, конечно, он весьма впечатлён — а потому, что это Рей. _Та самая_ Рей. Та, о которой постоянно говорит Финн. Как по команде, Финн подбегает и заключает Рей в крепкие, радостные объятия.

— Это было… Ты просто… Ну ничего себе!

Финн смеётся, а потом отстраняется, кладёт руки ей на плечи и смотрит на неё.

— Ну ничего себе… — медленно говорит он.

Рей ничего не отвечает, просто хватает Финна за руку и тащит на борт «Тысячелетнего Сокола». По следует за ними.

***

Когда они покидают орбиту Крейта, все счастливы, живы, свободны и заняты празднованием настолько, что напрочь забывают о Рей. Она сидит, сгорбившись, сама по себе посреди толпы людей, которых только что спасла, а у По срабатывает чутьё на _девицу в беде_ — он всецело полагается на это чувство, всё-таки, благодаря ему он спас Финну жизнь.

И только когда она встаёт, чтобы пожать ему руку, он _замечает_. Дело не в том, что он не наблюдателен, просто она… ослепительно улыбается ему, и любой мужчина отвлёкся бы на подобную улыбку, даже По «лучший пилот Сопротивления, генерал Органа однажды ударила меня по лицу, и это было потрясающе» Дэмерон. Он сбит с толку. Секунду ничего не говорит. Затем, в одно мгновение совершенно утратив свойственное ему плутовское обаяние, неопределённо жестикулирует в её сторону и произносит:

— Финн без конца рассказывал о тебе, но он не упоминал… _об этом_.

Рука Рей опускается вниз, к животу. Через главный отсек она смотрит на Финна. Который всё ещё проверяет, как там Роуз, и По внезапно испытывает прилив праведного гнева, потому что он — По Дэмерон, а _девица-то в беде_!

— Он не знает, — тихо отвечает Рей.

— Ну что ж, — говорит По, хватая Финна за шиворот и таща его к себе, чтобы тот, как взрослый, принял свои чёртовы обязанности — _не смотри на меня так, делай то, что я говорю, а не то, что я делаю, Финн_. — Мне кажется, вам двоим есть о чём поговорить.

Многозначительно взглянув на Финна, По хлопает его по спине, чуть сильнее, чем обычно.

— Ну, — говорит Финн. — Как… как ты себя чувствуешь?

Рей кивает.

— Я в порядке, — тихо отвечает она.

Глядя в пол, Финн кивает.

— Как там Ач-То?

— Я нашла Люка Скайуокера.

— Хорошо, понятно. Случилось что-нибудь… интересное?

— Чубакка усыновил парочку поргов, — говорит Рей, глядя на небольшое семейство этих существ, расположившихся в одном из отсеков для контрабанды.

Чубакка рычит.

— Ну, они усыновили его, — говорит Рей.

— Тебе следует, — говорит Финн, жестом указывая на скамейку, — тебе следует присесть. Ну, знаешь. Тебе бы отдохнуть.

— Я только что сражалась на световых мечах с Кайло Реном, — немного возмущённо говорит Рей.

— Ты _что_?

— Прямо перед тем, как прилетела сюда, сбила парочку истребителей, подняла камни в воздух и спасла вас.

Рей вздёргивает бровь, и, к счастью, Финн знает, что _с этим_ лучше не спорить.

— Ладно, ты, наверное, очень устала, — говорит он.

Рей вздыхает. Как только она садится, Финн тут же начинает суетиться вокруг неё.

— Тебе что-нибудь нужно? Одеяло? Воды? Держу пари, ты обезвожена. Принесу тебе попить.

Финн торопливо уходит, едва не налетев на По.

— Отлично справляешься, приятель, — говорит По, показывая Финну большой палец.

***

— Итак, вы с Рей уже всё обсудили? — чуть позже спрашивает По, пока все устраиваются на ночлег.

Большинство из них находятся в главном отсеке, но Чубакка настоял, чтобы Рей и Лея заняли нормальные кровати в каютах экипажа. И кто ж станет спорить с вуки? По ухитрился занять место в углу для себя и Финна. Отчасти потому, что он хороший друг, а отчасти потому, что ему чертовски любопытно. Чтобы от тебя забеременела девчонка после двадцати четырёх часов с момента знакомства, — это ход, требующий уровня учтивости в духе По Дэмерона. Учтивости, которую ему только предстоит рассмотреть в Финне.

— Да, — говорит Финн, возясь со своим спальным мешком.

— И что же? — говорит По, наклонившись вперёд. — Он же от тебя, верно?

Финн непонимающе смотрит на него.

— Чего?

— Ребёнок! — говорит По, легонько хлопая Финна по плечу.

Финн роняет свой спальный мешок.

— _Чего_?!

Все в главном отсеке оборачиваются, чтобы посмотреть на них, внезапно весьма бодрые и невероятно заинтересованные.

— Какой ребёнок? — спрашивает Роуз с другого конца отсека, глядя на них затуманенным взглядом.

— Рей вернулась с Ач-То примерно на пятом месяце беременности, не отставай, — говорит Конникс.

— Чего? — говорит Роуз.

— И Финн, скорее всего, отец ребёнка, — добавляет Конникс.

— Чего?! — повторяет Роуз.

Финн нервно смеётся.

— Послушайте, ребят, мы с Рей познакомились пару _дней_ назад. А не пять _месяцев_.

— Ну, технически это не так, — говорит Д’Эйси. — Видите ли, с нашей точки зрения Рей отправилась искать Люка Скайуокера несколько дней назад. А с её точки зрения она пробыла на Ач-То несколько месяцев.

— В этом, — говорит Финн, — нет никакого смысла.

— Это теория относительности Эйнштейна, — говорит Д’Эйси.

Финн хмурится.

— Какого ещё Эйнштейна?

Все смотрят на Д’Эйси. Она моргает.

— Суть в том, что Рей уже могла быть беременна, когда отправилась на поиски Люка Скайуокера.

Все взгляды снова обращаются на Финна.

— Вы оба казались довольно дружны перед её отъездом, — говорит По.

— Да, — говорит Финн, — но не _настолько_ же!

— Неужели? — звучит хор голосов.

— Да! — Финн путается в словах. — Я… уверен на девяносто процентов!

По отсеку прокатывается резкий вздох.

— Что? — говорит Финн. — Процент довольно высок!

— Недостаточно, — говорит Роуз.

Конникс и Д’Эйси приподнимают брови, складывают руки на груди и согласно кивают.

— Погодите минутку, — подхватывает Уэксли, — стало быть, она вполне могла забеременеть, пока была на Ач-То?

— Вот именно! — говорит Финн.

Все кивают, потом хмурятся, приходя к одному и тому же выводу.

— Думаете, Рей забеременела от _Люка Скайуокера_? — говорит Конникс. — Разве он не слишком староват?

Уэксли пожимает плечами.

— Он проецировал собственный образ через половину галактики, чтобы побесить племянника. У этого парня есть сноровка.

— Эй! — восклицает По. — Он же обучал Рей джедайству.

— А может, ещё чему, — бормочет Уэксли, играя бровями.

— Как вы думаете, она _ощутила Силу_? — посмеивается К’аи.

Все морщатся.

— Это уже чересчур, — говорит По, качая головой.

— Ну, логически, ребёнок либо от Финна, либо от Скайуокера, — говорит Д’Эйси.

— Я знаю, на кого поставил бы, — говорит Уэксли.

Конникс хлопает в ладоши.

— Ладно, ребята. Делаем ставки, кто же папочка ребёнка Рей.

Все разом начинают рыться в карманах, пересчитывать мелочь и хором делать ставки.

— Серьёзно? — говорит Финн.

И смотрит на По.

— Ну ты хотя бы на моей стороне?

— Конечно, на твоей, — отвечает По, одаривая Финна улыбкой. — Эй, Конникс! Сотню кредитов на моего приятеля Финна!

Финн обхватывает голову руками.

— Я вовсе не это имел в виду!

Прежде чем Финн выпрямляется из положения, которое принял (лицом вниз, наполовину забравшись в спальный мешок), Конникс превращает доску для дежарика в таблицу со ставками под названием « _Папочка ребёнка Рей_ ».

***

5251977 — планета настолько крошечная, отдалённая и малоизвестная, что ей не дали названия, когда Альянс использовал её в качестве базы тридцать лет назад. У неё и сейчас-то названия нет. Финн втихомолку бесится из-за этого.

— Полагаю, поползли слухи, — говорит Рей в ту ночь, когда они приземляются на 5251977.

Лея настаивала, чтобы Рей заняла одну из старых офицерских спален, а Финн настаивал, что они не могут оставить её совсем одну, а По настаивал, что Финну в самом деле следует остаться наедине с Рей, а Рей настаивала на том, что это вовсе не обязательно. Таким образом теперь обстановка такова: Рей на кровати, а Финн, По и БиБи-8 формируют на полу нечто вроде гнезда. БиБи-8 не слишком-то помогает, но ему нравится носиться по одеялам.

— Что? Да какие там слухи! — неубедительно говорит Финн.

Рей пристально на него смотрит.

— Ну, если только небольшие, — признаётся Финн.

— Так волнительно! — говорит По. — Это будет первенец нового Сопротивления.

Рей улыбается, но уголки её губ подрагивают.

— Все захотят стать крёстными родителями, — добавляет По.

— И я могу посоветовать парочку самых лучших кандидатов, — говорит Финн, указывая по очереди на себя и По.

Рей смеётся.

— А что насчёт имени? — спрашивает По.

— О, точно, — говорит Финн. — По отлично разбирается в именах.

Глядя на По, Финн сияет яркой, широкой улыбкой, и да, это никогда не устареет.

— Я… вообще-то об этом не думала, — говорит Рей.

БиБи-8 радостно пищит.

— Да, — смеётся По. — «БиБи-8» и правда хорошее имя для ребёнка.

Финн корчит гримасу.

— Не _совсем_.

БиБи-8 бросает на Финна холодный, суровый «взгляд». По толкает его локтем.

— Думаю, что-то в этом есть, — говорит Финн.

— Может, ты хочешь назвать ребёнка в честь отца? — спрашивает По.

Финн смотрит на По, как бы говоря: « _ого, тонко_ ». Рей морщит нос.

— Нет, — говорит она. — Это же новый малыш. И мне совсем не нравится имя его… о!

Вдруг Рей кладёт руку на живот.

— Ребёнок пинается! — говорит она, и лицо её озаряется прекрасной улыбкой. — Чувствуете?

Финн опускается на колени рядом с кроватью, кладёт руку ей на живот, и Рей кивает По, чтобы тот сделал то же самое. По осторожно касается другой стороны живота Рей. Мгновение ничего не происходит. Затем он чувствует отчётливое движение.

— Ничего себе! — задыхается Финн. — Почувствовал?

По смеётся.

— Да, почувствовал!

Рей улыбается им обоим, и БиБи-8 катится вперёд, чтобы взглянуть поближе, и у По возникает чувство, что это один из тех моментов, который он запомнит надолго, как, например, то мгновение, когда он встретил штурмовика, не желающего быть штурмовиком, или когда Лея сказала ему, что он напоминает ей юношу, встреченного ею давным-давно. Именно тогда По чувствует, как _некая сила_ отталкивает его от Рей.

— Ого! — восклицает он, внезапно оказавшись в нескольких футах от Рей. Финн падает на него сверху.

Парни валятся на пол и смотрят на Рей снизу вверх.

— О, господи… Вы в порядке? — спрашивает она.

— Ага, — с явной болью в голосе отвечает Финн.

— Простите, — говорит Рей. — Кажется, всё дело в гормонах.

***

Оказывается, во сне Финн невероятно прилипчив. Он раскидывает конечности в форме морской звезды, занимая как можно больше места, прежде чем ухватиться за ближайшую вещь и прижаться к ней. К счастью, БиБи-8 не возражает побыть в роли плюшевого мишки. Порги — а их уже значительно больше, чем изначально пробралось на борт «Сокола» — присваивают себе пол и вьют гнёзда на каждом шагу. БиБи-8 пытается их разогнать, и поначалу они его боятся, но потом, похоже, решают, что он — огромное, неуправляемое яйцо, и начинают забираться на него сверху. Какое-то время спустя По приходится признать, что, возможно, ему никогда больше не удастся выспаться как следует. Но когда он просыпается как-то раз вскоре после рассвета и видит Финна, свернувшегося калачиком вокруг БиБи-8 и полдюжины поргов, то приходит к выводу, что к этому можно привыкнуть.

***

— Так во-о-от… — начинает однажды Финн, подкравшись к По, пока тот осматривает один из старых крестокрылов. — Ты же в курсе, как люди постоянно твердят, что я — отец ребёнка Рей?

— Люди вроде меня, — говорит По, продолжая возиться с рычагами управления. — Да.

— А если бы так и было… То как бы я… Как бы я об этом узнал?

— Не считая разговора с Рей?

По смотрит на Финна поверх пульта управления. Финн опускает глаза в пол.

— Если ты хочешь сказать, что Рей сама не уверена, — медленно произносит По. — То это станет совершенно очевидно, как только ребёнок родится.

— Ну да, точно.

Финн на мгновение замолкает.

— Но как мне… Ну… Понять, что я наверняка в игре?

По пожимает плечами и вытирает руки грязной тряпкой.

— На самом деле всё сводится к датам. Она забеременела около полугода назад, так что тебе просто нужно вспомнить, был ли какой-то… _случай_ , когда она могла забеременеть.

Подмигнув ему, По отбрасывает тряпку в сторону.

— Учитывая, что вы были знакомы всего день, не представляю, сколько подобных случаев могло произойти, шалунишки!

Несколько раз По шутливо ударяет Финна в живот, но тот лишь безучастно пялится в ответ.

— Случаев, — медленно произносит он.

— Случаев, — кивая, повторяет По.

Финн прищуривается.

— И какого рода случаев?

По разевает рот. И берёт Финна за руку.

— Финн, — шепчет он, — Ты… ты же _в курсе_ , откуда берутся дети?

Финн кивает, выпячивая грудь.

— О, да! Конечно, безусловно.

Кивнув, По выжидающе смотрит на него.

— Ну, просто, — начинает Финн. — Нужно лишь… Ну, просто…

— О, крифф, — говорит По и тащит Финна в сторону, схватив за локоть.

Они появляются только через несколько часов. И когда это происходит, Финн выглядит так, словно получил по голове, а По выглядит измученным, словно видел и делал то, чего не должен делать ни один человек.

— Поставь мою сотню кредитов на Скайуокера, — тихо говорит он Конникс.

Позже По назовёт этот момент тем самым, когда поползли слухи, что у него с Финном роман.

***

Проведя несколько недель на новой базе, По понимает, что в отсутствие настоящего дела они с Финном взяли на себя роль будущего отца. Он старается об этом не задумываться. Финн суетится вокруг Рей, и По, вероятно, не должен считать это милым настолько. Он и сам всегда приносит ей дополнительные одеяла, напоминает, чтобы она пила больше воды, делает вместе с ней дыхательные упражнения, и мягко напоминает, что, возможно, не стоит практиковаться со световым мечом будучи на седьмом месяце беременности.

— А что, если мне придётся защищать ребёнка? — упирается Рей.

— Если заявится сам Кайло Рен, мы с Финном с ним разберёмся, — говорит По.

— Кажется, лучше меня с ним не разберётся никто, — бормочет Рей.

— О нет, — говорит Финн, — мы все знаем, что случилось в прошлый раз, когда ты с ним разбиралась.

Лицо Рей становится пунцовым.

***

По мере того как растёт живот Рей, растёт и количество имен в таблице со ставками. Финн — фаворит, но Скайуокер наступает ему на пятки. Появляется имя По — «Когда я с ней познакомился, она уже была беременна!» — возмущается он, но втайне радуется выдвижению своей кандидатуры, потому что если кому-то и под силу сделать беременную девушку более беременной, то только По «лучшему пилоту Сопротивления, Лея Органа дважды ударила меня по лицу, и оба раза были потрясающими и более чем чуточку возбуждающими» Дэмерону.

Тем временем какой-то смельчак внёс в список Чубакку.

— Я… полагаю, какое-то время на «Тысячелетнем Соколе» они оставались наедине? — предполагает По.

— Ну да, — скептически говорит Финн, — и Эр2Ди2 тоже.

На мгновение все замолкают.

— Двадцать кредитов на Эр2, — говорит кто-то из глубины комнаты.

Финн бросает на По вопросительный взгляд. По потирает лоб и тихо говорит: — Пожалуйста, попросите кого-нибудь другого.

— Поставь от меня сотню кредитов на Скайуокера, Конникс, — просит доктор Калония.

Финн, стоящий рядом с ней у стойки бара, тут же выплёвывает свой напиток. Лишь несколько капель попадает на неё.

(Да, на старой базе бар едва ли не первым привели в рабочее состояние, и да, возможно, По имел к этому какое-то отношение. Но, чёрт возьми, это определённо того стоило, особенно когда Лея Органа искоса взглянула на него и сказала: «Раз уж ты всё это затеял, Дэмерон, я жду, что ты принесешь мне бокал виски».)

— Вам Рей что-то сказала? — спрашивает Финн.

— Врачебная тайна, — отвечает доктор Калония.

— Доктор, — говорит По, протискиваясь между ней и Финном, — вы же знаете, что можете с нами поделиться. Мы же лучшие друзья Рей.

Финн заглядывает ему через плечо и кивает. Доктор Калония бросает на По проницательный взгляд.

— Знаешь, этот образ молодца-пилота может подействовать на генерала, но не на меня, — говорит она.

— А что подействует? — говорит Финн, как раз в тот момент, когда По выпаливает: — Мой образ действует на генерала?

Рядом с доктором Калонией появляется Чубакка и, застенчиво рыча, протягивает ей бокал.

— Знаете, Рей напоминает мне Лею, когда та была беременна, — говорит доктор Калония.

Чуи ревёт.

— Я достаточно взрослая, чтобы помнить это, сам знаешь, — говорит доктор.

Она хмурится, глядя на таблицу с именами предполагаемых отцов ребёнка Рей. Доску для дежарика перенесли в бар, потому что, _ну_ , все делают нелепые ставки, будучи пьяными.

— А почему там вписано твоё имя?

Чуи пожимает плечами и рычит.

— Не сомневаюсь, ты тот ещё дамский угодник, — говорит доктор Калония, — но я ставлю на Люка.

— Вы все ошиба-а-а-а-етесь, — заявляет Роуз со спокойной уверенностью.

Она сидит в углу и улыбается себе под нос.

— Неужели? И кто же тогда, по-твоему, отец? — спрашивает По, скрестив руки на груди.

— Очевидно же, — говорит Роуз.

Вздёрнув брови, она обводит всех взглядом.

— Кайло Рен, разумеется!

Воцаряется напряжённая тишина.

— Я извиняюсь… Кайло Рен? — говорит По. — _Тот самый_ Кайло Рен? С этой… — он подносит руку к лицу, изображая маску.

Роуз кивает. Все разражаются смехом.

— Ах, это, это… Роуз, это уже слишком, — говорит По, когда приступы смеха, наконец, утихают.

— Я серьёзно, — говорит Роуз.

Раздаётся очередная волна смеха. Роуз хмурится.

— Конникс, — говорит она, — поставь от меня пять сотен кредитов на Кайло Рена.

Смех тут же прекращается.

— Ну, давай же, — говорит Роуз, и Конникс медленно вписывает имя Кайло Рена в таблицу, выглядя одновременно смущённой и встревоженной.

Наверное, это действительно неподходящее время для появления Леи. Она замечает таблицу до того, как кто-то обращает внимание на её присутствие.

— Это то, о чём я думаю? — говорит она, её голос громко и повелительно звучит в тишине комнаты.

— Зависит от того, о чём вы думаете, — отвечает По, не в силах удержаться от колкости.

Лея бросает на него испепеляющий взгляд — такой взгляд, от которого простые люди заплакали бы или, по крайней мере, почтительно замолчали, — а затем одаривает этим взглядом всех остальных.

— Я в шоке, — говорит она, — _просто в шоке_! От всех вас до единого. Я ожидала лучшего от людей из Сопротивления, и я… неужели никто на самом деле не поставил деньги на Хана Соло?!

Конникс моргает, потом качает головой.

— Неужели? — говорит Лея. — Ну что ж.

Она достаёт из кармана несколько монет, быстро пересчитывает их и кладёт на доску для дежарика.

— Пять сотен кредитов? — считает Конникс.

— Ты не знала его так, как я, — говорит Лея.

Все молча морщатся. Лея оглядывает По с головы до ног.

— Я так понимаю, это была твоя идея, Дэмерон?

— Ну вообще-то… — начинает Конникс.

— Да, — делая шаг вперёд, отвечает По. — Если вы собираетесь за это наказать кого-то, наказывайте меня!

Он пытается казаться храбрым и самоотверженным, но выходит скорее… нетерпеливым. Финн смотрит на него, стиснув зубы, и взглядом говорит: « _спокойно_ ».

— Отлично, — говорит Лея, — доктор Калония, кажется, вы только что нашли себе акушерку.

Глаза По расширяются

— Генерал, — говорит он, нервно посмеиваясь. — Я не думаю…

— Нет, — говорит Лея, глаза её поблескивают, — не думаешь. Это самое меньшее, что ты можешь сделать для своего друга, Дэмерон.

Её взгляд скользит к таблице.

— В конце концов, ребёнок может быть от тебя.

— Совершенно не может, — заикаясь, бормочет По, пока Лея стремительно выходит из комнаты.

Доктор Калония похлопывает его по плечу.

— Я принесу тебе научную литературу по деторождению.

По стонет. Финн смеривает его « _а-я-тебе-говорил_ » взглядом.

— Что? — говорит По.

Финн хмурится.

— Ты _попал_.

***

Книги доктора Калонии… не самое лучшее чтиво перед сном. По хмуро разглядывает страницу, которую читает, затем переворачивает книгу набок, пытаясь разобраться в диаграмме. Он прислоняется к БиБи-8, который отключился на ночь.

— Ну, как дела? — говорит Финн, который лежит на спине с тремя поргами на животе.

— Не знаю, смогу ли я когда-нибудь снова наслаждаться этой женской частью, — говорит По.

Финн смеётся.

— Тебя-то это не пугает, — говорит По. — Ты же никогда не пробовал.

— Может и пробовал, — спорит Финн.

По пинает его в голень.

— Ай! — вопит Финн.

— Парни, не шумите, — говорит Рей, вразвалочку входя в комнату.

— Ладно, мам, — говорит По.

Рей забирается на свою половину кровати.

— Я до сих пор не понимаю, зачем ты вызвался быть моей акушеркой.

— Кажется, в этом как-то замешана генерал, — говорит Финн.

— Она меня ненавидит, — говорит По.

— Ты совершил попытку мятежа и обошёлся без военного трибунала, — говорит Рей. — Поверь мне, ты ей нравишься.

— Не поощряй его, — говорит Финн.

— Эй, — говорит По, — я не единственный, у кого в подростковом возрасте в спальне висел плакат с принцессой Леей.

— В подростковом возрасте? — говорит Финн. — Ты хранишь его до сих пор!

— Это хорошая закладка, — говорит По, засовывая в книгу аккуратно сложенный — и весьма потёртый — плакат.

Рей щурится.

— На ней там _золотое бикини_?

— На самом деле это неотъемлемая часть истории, — говорит По. — Разве вы её не слышали?

А потом он рассказывает Рей и Финну историю о том, как Хан Соло спас принцессу Лею от Джаббы Хатта («Однажды я расскажу эту историю малышу, возможно, цензурную версию»), пока они не засыпают.

***

К тому времени, когда живот Рей раздувается настолько, что она едва может передвигаться, Финн и Люк в таблице ставок уже идут ноздря в ноздрю. Есть ещё несколько аутсайдеров — Хан Соло, Чубакка и По, а Кайло Рен, безусловно, продувает. Его шансы 1/1000.

— Почему шансы Кайло Рена ниже, чем у Эр2? — спрашивает По.

Эр2 многозначительно пищит.

— Какой же ты грубиян. Здесь ведь дамы! — говорит СиТриПиО.

Эр2 пищит ещё громче. СиТриПиО выглядит потрясённым.

— В самом деле, я прошу прощения, — говорит он.

По смеётся, затем снова принимается читать одну из акушерских книг доктора Калонии, и на его лице снова появляется выражение мрачного смирения.

— Интересно, когда родится ребёнок, — небрежно интересуется Роуз.

— Интересно, будет мальчик или девочка, — говорит Финн.

— Да, — говорит По, глядя на таблицу с именами предполагаемых отцов ребёнка Рей, — это были бы нормальные вещи, на которые можно делать ставки.

***

У них не так много работы, поэтому устраивается вечеринка по случаю рождения ребёнка. Это идея Чубакки — он потратил месяцы, собирая свой собственный мех, чтобы связать из него детское одеялко. По слишком боится его, чтобы сказать, что это довольно жутковато.

— Ого, — говорит Рей, увидев одеяльце. — Под ним… ребёнок точно не замёрзнет.

Чуи довольно рычит.

— А как раз к этому… — говорит Роуз, вкатывая в комнату импровизированную колыбельку.

Которая собрана из запасных частей и выглядит как нечто киберпанковое, но Рей охает и обнимает подругу.

— Должно быть, на сбор ушло несколько недель!

— Мне помог Финн, — улыбается Роуз.

— Не волнуйся, у меня тоже для тебя кое-что есть, — говорит Финн, передавая Рей чёрный свёрток.

Рей хмурится, взяв его.

— Это сумка-кенгуру, — говорит Финн, — чтобы ты могла носить ребёнка с собой, пока спасаешь галактику.

Рей внимательно разглядывает материал, разглаживая его пальцами.

— Это…

— Одна из курток Хана. Чуи сказал, что он бы этого хотел.

Чуи печально кивает. Рей улыбается, её глаза наполняются слезами, и она заключает Финна в одно из своих сокрушительных объятий. Иногда По им завидует. Дружба между ними — огромная часть их обоих. Но ведь дружба сделала их теми, кем они стали. Ещё до встречи с ними По был самим собой, но, возможно, он не был целым.

— А это, — говорит По, — принадлежало мне, когда я был младенцем.

Он вкладывает в руки Рей крошечную шапочку с приколотой к ней эмблемой Сопротивления.

— Я был ребёнком Альянса повстанцев.

— Как и мой сын, — говорит Лея, передавая Рей детские ползунки.

Глаза Рей наполняются слезами. Почти все остальные тоже на грани.

— Со временем забываешь, какими маленькими могут быть дети.

— Ой, да ладно вам, — говорит Финн, подходя ближе, чтобы обнять её.

Все присоединяются, чтобы дружно обняться, окружая Рей со всех сторон. И всё просто чудесно, пока неожиданно всех, кроме Леи, не отталкивает от Рей невидимая сила. По чувствует, как призрачная рука хватает его за горло — такое ощущение, что он уже испытывал нечто подобное прежде — и они с Финном отрываются от пола, дёргая ногами.

— Прекрати! — кричит Рей.

По бы пошутил о том, что ему слишком весело, чтобы прекращать, но даже дышать ему сейчас трудновато.

— Да к кому тебе ревновать? — с яростью обращается Рей к противоположной стене. — Ты что, забыл, каким образом во мне очутился _ребёнок_?!

Парни падают на пол.

— Извините, — обращается Рей к потрясённым присутствующим, — ну никак я не справлюсь с этими гормонами…

***

У Рей начинаются схватки, когда все остальные на патрулировании. Конечно, никто не знал, что это произойдёт. Если бы знали, то ни за что не оставили бы её с СиТриПиO.

— Капитан Дэмерон? Госпожа Рей говорит мне, что у неё начинаются роды, — передаёт по рации СиТриПиО, его роботизированный голос каким-то образом ухитряется звучать напряжённо.

В любой другой день По взбесился бы, назови его кто _капитаном_. По совершенно уверен, что только из-за выражения лица, которое он состряпывает всякий раз, когда кто-то обращается к нему как капитану, его до сих пор не повысили в должности. У Леи жестокое чувство юмора.

— Хорошо, хорошо, — говорит По, проводя рукой по волосам, — не паникуй, ладно?

— Я в панике, — отвечает СиТриПиО.

— Ты в панике?! — на заднем плане потрескивает голос Рей. — Это я тут _рожаю_!

— Вспомни дыхательные упражнения! — говорит По.

— Я не умею дышать, — говорит СиТриПиО.

— Да не ты! — говорит По. — Трипио, отведи Рей в медотсек. Доктор Калония знает, что делать. Рей, не волнуйся, я скоро буду!

По несётся обратно на базу быстрее, чем когда-либо прежде, и по дороге натыкается на Финна. Который едва не падает, хватаясь за рубашку По, чтобы устоять на ногах.

— Рей рожает! — ахает По.

Финн, кажется, шокирован, а потом говорит: 

— Точно.

Они бегут в медицинский отсек. Рей уже там. Она стоит на коленях, склонившись над кроватью. СиТриПиО с озабоченным видом топчется возле неё, а доктор Калония растирает ей спину. Финн до сих пор держится за рубашку По.

— А вот и акушерка подоспела, — говорит доктор Калония.

Встав, она протягивает По белую хирургическую униформу.

— Надень это и вымой руки, — говорит она.

Финн опускается на колени рядом с Рей и берёт её за руку. Он совершенно не в своей тарелке.

— Ты отлично справляешься, Рей, — говорит он, — просто дыши, Ну, знаешь, дыши через боль.

Она стискивает его руку изо всех сил.

— Сам постарайся _дышать через боль_!

— Находиться здесь могут только врачи и акушерки, — говорит доктор Калония, высвобождая Финна из хватки Рей.

— Вы уверены? — с едва заметным облегчением спрашивает Финн.

— Мы справимся, — уверенно говорит доктор Калония. — Правда, По?

— Безусловно! — отвечает По и едва не падает, пока натягивает на себя форму.

Финн и СиТриПиО направляются к двери, доктор Калония тихо прогоняет их. Финн застывает на выходе, не сводя глаз с Рей.

— Дружище, — говорит По.

Финн смотрит на него.

— Я за ней присмотрю, — говорит По.

С серьёзным видом Финн кивает, прежде чем вслед за СиТриПиО выйти из палаты.

— Ладно, Рей, — говорит доктор Калония, — нужно, чтобы ты на минутку легла на спину, чтобы мы могли посмотреть, как идут дела.

— Лучше бы я вообще никогда не ложилась на спину, — говорит Рей, пока По помогает ей подняться.

— Так все говорят, — говорит доктор Калония, осматривая её.

— Всё это окупится, когда мы увидим твоего ребёнка, — говорит По, потому что он, возможно, тоже не в своей тарелке, но здесь же _девица в беде_ , чёрт возьми.

— Всё идёт как по маслу. Ты раскрылась уже на восемь пальцев, — говорит доктор.

— Восемь… пальцев? — повторяет По.

Он делает мысленную пометку сжечь тот учебник.

— Похоже, мы очень скоро увидим твоего ребёнка, — улыбается доктор Калония.

Именно тогда всё в комнате начинает трястись.

— Нельзя тебе сейчас паниковать! — кричит Рей. — Ты же на протяжении месяцев знал, что это произойдёт!

Наступает короткая пауза, и Рей напряжённо вглядывается в противоположную стену.

— Ах, _тебе_ страшно? — говорит она. — Это я здесь _рожаю_! Не тебе приходится терпеть всю эту боль!

Рей стонет, когда начинается следующая схватка.

— Хочешь забрать мою боль? Да _пожалуйста_!

Рей крепко зажмуривается. Теперь она кажется намного спокойнее, её дыхание выравнивается. Дрожь в комнате прекращается.

— Да, это и _правда_ очень больно. Надо было думать об этом перед тем как взять и… _ах_!

Рей кричит, когда её накрывает очередная схватка.

— Рей, — говорит доктор Калония, возникая между ног Рей. — Мне нужно, чтобы ты сосредоточилась. Дыши спокойно, вдох, выдох.

По сжимает руку Рей, и она смотрит на него снизу вверх.

— Вдох-выдох, вдох-выдох, — говорит он, надувая щёки.

Рей повторяет за ним, тяжело дыша.

— Вот так, умница, — говорит доктор Калония.

По ободряюще кивает, дыша в унисон вместе с Рей.

— Молодчина! — кричит доктор Калония. — Я вижу головку!

А потом она вдруг поднимается в воздух, запрокидывает голову и начинает задыхаться.

— О, да ради… — кричит Рей. — Прекрати, Бен!

Доктор Калония падает на пол.

— Ты только что… — вяло произносит По. — Ты сказала «Бен»?

— Ещё немножко! — говорит доктор Калония, на удивление невозмутимо возвращаясь к краю кровати.

— Она только что… — запинается По, потому что доктор Калония, похоже, не в полной мере осознаёт происходящее.

— Просто держи её за руку! — говорит доктор Калония.

По кивает и делает, как велено, положив одну руку на спину Рей, чтобы поддержать её, а другой сжимая её ладонь.

— Головка появилась! — говорит доктор Калония. — Потужься ещё разок, вот так…

Рей кричит, когда тужится в последний раз, и наступает секунда тишины, прежде чем комнату заполняет крошечный, чистый детский плач. Подобного По не слышал уже давно. Затем доктор Калония кладёт ребёнка на грудь Рей, розового, извивающегося и кричащего, и Рей смеётся и плачет одновременно, и По смеётся и плачет вместе с ней.

— Вы не могли бы принести полотенце, акушерка? — говорит доктор Калония, и По не сразу понимает, что она обращается к нему.

— Да, да, конечно, — говорит он, руки дрожат, когда он находит полотенце и заворачивает в него ребёнка.

Именно тогда он слышит радостные крики и аплодисменты из коридора.

— Столько людей хотят с тобой познакомиться! — говорит По малышу.

— Подождут, пока не выйдет плацента, — говорит доктор Калония.

В душе По содрогается. Никогда в жизни он больше не взглянет на эту книжонку.

***

Доктор Калония говорит, что в палату входить можно только по одному, поэтому, само собой, участники Сопротивления игнорируют её и вламываются всем хором. Она не особо спорит, пока все собираются вокруг, чтобы взглянуть на ребёнка. Он прижимается к груди Рей, виднеется лишь вихор чёрных волос.

— Как же я рад познакомиться с… А кто это у нас? — говорит Уэксли.

— Мальчик, — говорит Рей.

Лица По и Финна расплываются в широких улыбках.

— Мальчик, — выдыхает Финн.

— Я научу его взрывать всё подряд, — задумчиво говорит По.

— Я научу его управлять спидером, — улыбается Роуз.

— Я научу его… другим вещам, — говорит Финн.

По хлопает его по спине.

— Ты научишь его быть хорошим человеком.

Финн одаривает его ослепительной улыбкой.

Чуи рычит что-то неразборчивое.

— Если ты научишь его ширивууку, я буду поражена, — говорит Рей, невероятно красивая и сияющая материнством.

— Ну же, — говорит Лея, — дай я его подержу.

По поздравляет себя с поразительным самообладанием, которое он проявляет, не ответив на это замечание, пока Рей передаёт ребёнка Лее.

— Это напоминает мне о рождении моего сына, — говорит Лея.

Раздается лёгкий вздох, когда ребёнок оказывается у неё на руках, и все наконец видят его лицо. И. Что ж. Говорят, что все дети выглядят одинаково, но у этого ребёнка… У этого ребёнка самый большой нос, который По когда-либо видел. 

Наступает долгое молчание.

— Это, — говорит Лея, — на самом деле напоминает мне о рождении моего сына.

Все пребывают в шоке, пытаясь осознать, что это значит.

— Он… красивый, — говорит По.

Лея бормочет что-то о рецессивных генах. И кладёт руку поверх руки Рей.

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты думала, будто я сержусь, — говорит она. — Это не так.

Рей слегка улыбается.

— Я рада.

— Я счастлива, что часть Хана продолжает жить, — говорит Лея.

И закатывает глаза, бормоча себе под нос: — Старый ты дьявол.

Рей улыбается.

— Ну, бабуля, в нём и ваша частичка имеется.

Лея внезапно поднимает взгляд на Рей. Все в комнате смотрят на них, затаив дыхание.

— Бабуля? — повторяет Лея.

— Или баба, или бабушка, — перечисляет Рей. — Или… как там говорят на Альдераане?

Лея моргает. Все остальные моргают. По практически слышит, как крутятся шестерёнки, пока до присутствующих доходит весь смысл происходящего. И тут Роуз вскрикивает.

— Да! — кричит она, подпрыгивая на месте. — Да! Получайте! Я знала! _Я ЗНАЛА!_

— Тише, ты разбудишь ребёнка! — настойчиво говорит Рей.

— Прости, прости, — говорит Роуз, продолжая хихикать. — Я только что выиграла пять миллионов кредитов!

— Мне плевать, что я потеряла пять сотен, я стала бабушкой! — торжествующе восклицает Лея.

— Вы разбудите… погодите, вы делали ставки? — говорит Рей.

— Нет, — говорят все в один голос.

— Может быть, — говорит Конникс.

— Да, — говорит Роуз.

БиБи-8 издаёт утвердительный сигнал.

— На что? — спрашивает Рей.

Все смотрят в пол и что-то бессвязно бормочут.

— На что вы ставили? — спрашивает Рей.

— На то, кто папочка твоего ребёнка, — бормочут они чуть громче.

— Папочка моего ребёнка? — повторяет Рей.

— Это По придумал, — говорит Уэксли.

По открывает рот, чтобы возразить, но все кивают и бормочут в знак согласия.

— Но я думала, вы и так знаете, — говорит Рей.

— Что? — говорит Финн.

— Я думала, что именно поэтому вы и молчите. Думала, что вы все… сердитесь на меня, — тихо говорит Рей.

— Мы никогда не стали бы на тебя сердиться, Рей, — серьёзно говорит Финн. — Ты наш друг.

По смотрит на Рей, на её ребёнка у Леи на руках, на Финна, на Сопротивленцев, единственных, оставшихся в галактике, и думает, что «друг» — это ещё мягко сказано.

— Итак, — говорит Лея, — как ты собираешься его называть?

Рей приподнимает бровь.

— А на это вы тоже ставки делали?

***

Где-то на другом краю галактики два штурмовика охраняют дверь в покои Кайло Рена.

— Рей, я могу забрать твою боль, — слышат они его голос.

А потом слышат лишь его мучительные крики. Свет в коридоре вспыхивает, дюрасталевые стены изгибаются и трещат.

Штурмовики решают не заходить внутрь.


End file.
